Rocky Road
by paulgoran
Summary: Never tell your pregnant wife that she should stop eating ice cream.


**Rocky Road**

Never tell your pregnant wife that she should stop eating ice cream.

* * *

Bella awoke from a light doze to feel the mattress shifting beneath her stiff, cramped body. She couldn't believe she'd let herself fall asleep, damp trails still clung to her cheeks. She'd also never meant to cry... but even her best laid plans were wasted on Jake. She furtively wiped at the stickiness that coated her cheeks, hoping in vain that she could deflect his attention from the move by tensing her shoulders.

She had known that he would come to her within the hour—Jake was not one to allow a fight to fester. Bella and Jake had early-on established "rules" to govern themselves within the course of their relationship. The one that they abided by more steadfastly than all others: they never went to bed angry, and they never spent the night apart. And in five years of marriage, save two unavoidable overnight trips, they hadn't.

She could feel Jake hesitate before he cuddled up behind her, spooning her body with his own. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear, a sigh.

Bella sniffled, if for no other reason than to let him know she was awake, and still hurting.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, honey, you know I didn't," he continued softly.

"You don't find me attractive anymore," she bemoaned, pressing her face against the pillow—his pillow, she realized too late. She inhaled the pungent scent of his soap, and it made her heart ache. She knew she was being needy, and unreasonable, but dammit, she was seven-and-a-half months heavy with _his_ child. Submitting to her every whim was the _least_ he could do.

"I'm really sorry," he murmured, his fingers coming around to rest on her rounded abdomen. She bristled, and he rushed to explain. "About what I said," he sighed. "I'm really sorry _about what I said_. I think your belly is really, incredibly sexy," he confessed, nibbling gently on her earlobe. He pushed the hem of her tank-top up under her breasts to fully expose her stomach. He laced his fingers together over her bared tummy, snuggling closer against her back.

Bella could feel the stirrings of his arousal against her bottom.

"You told me I didn't need any more ice cream," she pouted, pushing down at her tank-top in a futile attempt to cover herself.

"Baby, you made yourself so sick last time, remember?" he asked, kissing the back of her neck, still placating.

"You think I'm gaining too much weight," Bella continued to sulk, pulling away from him in a perfunctory move. Jake resisted, pulling her backwards into his chest.

"You told me not to let you eat the whole pint again! I was following orders, not hinting that you're fat!"

"I'm waddling around carrying a bowling ball and you won't even let me have my Rocky Road. Just admit it, you don't want me anymore!" Bella accused.

"I think you're absolutely luscious," Jake breathed, grinding his cock into her bottom. "Does this feel like I don't want you?" He reached underneath her top to cup her swollen breasts in his palms, using his tongue to lick a hot trail up her neck from her collarbone to her earlobe, where he nipped gently. Bella pressed her head back into his shoulder and swallowed a strangled moan.

Jake's hands danced back down her belly to her pelvis, and he squeezed his hand between her thighs. Her panties were damp and he pressed lightly against the fabric, brushing her clit.

"I go to work everyday, and all I can think about is you at home, here on this bed," he murmured, cupping her wet heat in his palm, rocking the heel of his left hand against her. "White sheets, you in that blue sundress, or sometimes naked..." His right hand moved from her hip back to her breast, pinching her nipple.

She hissed out an almost-pained exhalation, and Jake moved to her other breast, more gently. "You're touching yourself and I get so hot I have to go to the bathroom and jerk off," he admitted with a wry laugh.

"You haven't made love to me in weeks," Bella complained in a low whine.

"It's been _a_ week, and you've been so tired lately, sweetheart...I don't want to hurt you," he nuzzled his nose against her ear, darting his tongue in and out of the tender shell.

"God," Bella moaned, "you always know just what to say, don't you? How can I hate you when you're being all..."

"Sweet?" Jake suggested with a wry grin. "Charming? Loving? Desperate to mollify my gorgeous wife so she won't cockblock me until I'm 65?"

"Kiss-ass," Bella supplied with a grumble. Any grousing was silenced when Jake slipped one long finger past the elastic band of her panties and wormed it inside the slick heat of her pussy.

"Jesus Christ," Jake groaned. "I'm gone for one week and you're as tight as a damn virgin, Bells."

Finally submitting to him, Bella turned over in his arms, biting the skin of his throat where neck met shoulder. "Well then I guess you'll have to stretch me out with your big cock then, huh?" she teased in a sultry murmur.

Jake growled and rolled her onto her back, yanking at her tank-top to disrobe her as quickly as he could. She was divested of her panties in much the same way, and then Jake was pushing impatiently at his own flannel pajama pants. She could see his cock tumescent and throbbing in the low light. He fisted his cock once, twice, before bringing it between her legs.

The head of his cock was barely inside of her before he was groaning and cuming, his pleasure so long-denied and every muscle in his body aching for release. Bella couldn't help the stab of disappointment, she sighed and started to wriggle away.

"Don't," Jake moaned through gritted teeth.

With a start, and slowly-blossoming comprehension, Bella realized he was _still hard._

"You've got to be kidding me," she said breathlessly, astounded. Jake had always been quick as far as recovery time went, but he'd never before been able to maintain his erection after cuming.

Over the years Bella had made countless jokes about him being a veritable stallion in the sack, calling him everything from impatient to merciless to insatiable.

Her eyes widened as he slowly thrust his hips, burying his long cock into her supple body to the hilt. "Okay," she chuckled, husky. "No more stamina jokes."

Jake worried his bottom lip between his teeth. "Is this okay?" he fretted, clearly misunderstanding her. "Should I stop?"

"God, no," Bella groaned as the ridge of his cock brushed against her sensitive flesh. "Don't stop, please."

"Begging me to plow you?" Jake snorted. "That's not very dignified, my love."

Bella's eyes flashed. "Screw dignity and fuck me," she demanded.

Jake rocked back onto his heels, withdrawing from her completely and she glared. He ran the ball of his thumb across her furrowed brow. "Hush, babe, give me a second." He sat backwards, pulling her forward into his lap. He helped her position, and slowly, she sank down onto his rigid cock, moaning as she did so. He helped her lean backwards at a slight angle to make her belly less intrusive to their lovemaking, and held her there, his arm muscles straining.

He slowly rocked his hips upward, and Bella could tell he was trying to ignore, at least temporarily, the feeling of her clenching around his cock like a vice grip—lest he cum again and truly embarrass himself.

Eager to produce more friction and wanting to taunt him ruthlessly, Bella jerked her hips impatiently and the sudden movement made his eyes roll back in his head.

"Easy," he warned, slurring the word. His Adam's Apple bobbed as he swallowed, hard. Bella sat back, content to let him set the pace, knowing that he would pleasure her no matter what.

She was taken aback by how quickly her orgasm hit her, almost unexpectedly. Her nerve endings were on fire and Jake hadn't even touched her clit yet. The sensations of being penetrated—while glorious—had never been enough to make her cum before. She now understood the quiet whispers of the women in her Lamaze classes about the sex becoming fantastic.

Startled, she noticed Jake had stopped moving. "What?" she asked, perplexed.

"You _came_?"

"Mmmmm," Bella moaned in satisfaction and started rocking her hips again slowly.

She could practically feel his smarmy, proud grin without even opening her eyes. He met her thrusts with gentle arching strokes, reaching for the nightstand as he did so. Bella knew exactly what he was going for, and thus wasn't surprised when her vibrator nestled snugly against her clit.

Jake turned it on and Bella bucked her hips hard, her wail drowning out the light buzzing sounds. She came twice more in the next fifteen minutes, her breathy cries driving her husband to distraction. With every climax his jaw would tighten and his movements became more fierce, unrelenting as he pounded upwards into her lush body. When her fingers drifted down to gently squeeze his balls, Jake lost all control and came with a ragged groan.

He sank backwards against the covers, completely exhausted. Bella was still perched atop his thighs, on the cusp of another climax. Urgently she reached for his hand, dragging it between her thighs and whimpering a plea for him to help. Surprised, but not unwilling to comply, Jake penetrated her with two fingers, curling them forward into her g-spot. She eased onto her side next to him on the bed, humping into his hand, teasing her clit with the subtle vibrations from the toy.

Within seconds, she was cuming again, panting for air. Jake delicately removed his fingers from her body and snapped the vibrator into his fist. With a determined flick of his wrist, he turned it off and dropped it over the side of the bed. He pulled Bella into his side, her belly flush against his ribs. He kissed her sweaty forehead, still trying to catch his breath.

"Next time your hormones are in overdrive, just tell me so we can skip straight to the make-up sex," he wheezed.

"Awww, tired of foreplay already?" she pouted.

"Seriously, I may keep you barefoot and pregnant for the rest of your life," he threatened, turning his head to gaze upon her lovingly. "That was the hottest sex _ever_."

"Mmmm," she agreed dreamily, staring back at him in abject adoration.

He kissed her mouth once more before using his foot to propel him into a roll off the side of the bed. Bella watched him jiggle as he loped away from the bed naked, and she bit back a silly laugh.

"Where are you going?" she frowned lazily in the general direction of the door, which Jake disappeared through.

"Be right back!" he hollered, already halfway down the hall. A minute later, he reappeared at the door and flopped on his stomach next to her, producing his prize.

Bella grinned, her smile spreading wider when he showed her that he'd only brought one spoon. She really had the best husband ever, she decided as he fed her Rocky Road ice cream, one bite at a time.


End file.
